


Gratuity

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Come Swallowing, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Erwin Smith Has Both of His Arms, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Erwin Smith, Virgin Eren Yeager, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Erwin protects Eren from the Military Police, and Eren is beyond grateful...(alternatively titled: Eren has sex with Erwin after he saves him from the MP)
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Gratuity

It is well past midnight when a shy knock comes at the door of Erwin's quarters.

"Commander?" a whisper follows, shaky and as shy as the knock. "Are you awake, sir?"

"Come in," the burly blond welcomes, watching as the heavy door creaks open. A toned tan leg peeks out from behind the door. An arm follows, just as sun-kissed as the leg that preceded it.

"No need to be shy, Eren."

The boy pauses for a moment, unsure, before slipping the rest of his body past the door, closing it behind him, and locking it with a soft click. Erwin is almost disappointed when he sees a short, white robe covering Eren's mid-section. Eren pauses again, calculating his next move.

"I'm very grateful for what you did for me today, Commander," the brunet purrs, swaying his hips as he walks over to the blond man. Erwin watches in rapt attention, taking in the way Eren's hips move with such ease.

_ "Thank you for saving me back there, Captain Levi." _

_ "No need to thank me. You should be thanking Erwin." _

_ Eren turns to face the tall man, smiling softly. _

_ "How can I ever thank you, Commander?" _

_ Erwin gives Eren a devilish smirk, rubbing the boy's thigh and giving it a squeeze. _

_ "I'm sure you're capable of figuring... something out." _

_ Levi only clicks his tongue. _

Eren stops when he's a few feet away from the older man, dropping down to his hands and knees and beginning to crawl the rest of the way. He bows and curves his spine like a cat, crawling slow and seductive to the commander's feet. Erwin thanks the heavens for the thin material of Eren's robe. It hugs his slim but toned frame, showing off his slender waist and round ass. And Eren isn't wearing any underwear.

"I couldn't think of any other way to repay you. Will my body be enough for you, sir?"

Eren runs his hands up the commander's thighs, meeting right below the growing tent in the man's pants. He looks up with wide emerald eyes, blinking slowly.

"Your body is more than enough, Eren," Erwin answers, emitting a low groan when Eren ducks down to kiss at the bulge.

"Thank you for your kindness, sir."

Eren unzips the commander's pants, pulling at them gently. Erwin gets the message and lifts his hips so Eren can pull the trousers and underwear off. Erwin's hardening cock springs out, brushing Eren's nose. The boy giggles a bit before pulling away, folding Erwin's pants and underwear before placing them on the floor.

"You're so big, sir."

Eren places his hands on the massive cock in a loose grip. His hands are warm and soft, making the blond groan and buck his hips. The boy begins stroking slowly, kissing at the man's muscled thighs.

"Thank you, sir," Eren mumbles between kisses, dipping a little lower to kiss at Erwin's heavy balls. He strokes a bit faster, his grip more firm. His plump, rosy lips open to engulf the head of Erwin's cock, the taste of bitter precum filling his mouth.

Erwin reaches down to untie Eren's hair, running his fingers through the soft brown locks. The blond groans when Eren starts to slide his lips down the shaft, deepthroating the cock with ease.

Eren doesn't stop until his nose reaches the commander's neat pubes. He convulses his throat around the cock, feeling the commander's grip on his hair tighten and his hips buck. Then, he starts to bob his head, sliding up and down the thick cock.

"E-Eren... God..."

Slender hands fondle Erwin's heavy balls, massaging with the rhythm of his sucks. Eren laves his tongue over a vein, feeling a slight burn on his scalp when Erwin pulls his hair. The commander follows the hard pull with a soft massage, apologizing for his roughness.

Soon, Eren is sliding off the cock completely, leaving a soft kiss on the tip. His hands replace his mouth, stroking firmly at a moderate pace.

"Would you like to fuck me, Commander?"

"Yes, Eren."

"Would you like for me to finish you first, sir?"

Erwin's reply is caught in his throat as Eren's hands start to stroke faster. The brunet leans down to suckle at the commander's tip.

It won't be long before Erwin cums.

"You're gorgeous," Erwin praises, voice pitching up as he approaches his end.

Eren moans at the praise. The vibrations send the blond man reeling, hips bucking up to get more of Eren's hot mouth.

"Eren... I'm close."

Eren's eyes open once more to gaze at the man above him. His mouth goes into overdrive, sucking and licking the shaft to coax the orgasm out of Erwin.

Erwin's hips buck one final time before he starts to cum, shooting hot, sticky white into the back of Eren's throat. He groans, and his vision swims, but he'll be damned if he takes his eyes off the beauty that is Eren.

"Open your mouth," Erwin orders, sliding his cock from the boy's lips. Eren opens his mouth slowly, showing the hot, sticky mess inside. Erwin's cock twitches at the display, his cum mixing with the boy's saliva.

"Now, be a good boy and swallow."

Erwin expects Eren to close his mouth, but he is pleasantly surprised when Eren swallows with his mouth open. Erwin watches his cum slide down Eren's throat.

He snatches the boy up quickly, pressing their lips together. Erwin wastes no time sliding his tongue into Eren's mouth, still able to taste remnants of his cum.

With Eren in his arms, Erwin walks over to the bed and lays Eren down. His hands wander down the boy's tanned body, opening the thin robe. His fingers find Eren's nipples, pinching and pulling at the buds. Eren moans loudly, pulling back to take in gulps of air.

One of Erwin's hands is replaced by his mouth, licking and sucking the bud like a baby. The action makes Eren thrash on the bed, hips bucking. Eren's cock is desperate for friction, but he won't dare touch himself. He wants to be good for Erwin.

"Such a beautiful boy," Erwin comments. The older man pulls back to let his eyes roam over Eren's body. He admires the work he'd done on Eren's chest, leaving it bitten and red. He lets his eyes wander down to Eren's fully erect cock. It twitches in the air, the head an angry shade of red, desperate for friction.

As Eren feels Erwin's eyes over him, he bites his lips and spreads his legs slowly, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Good boy."

Eren's back arches at the praise.

He looks like an angel, Erwin thinks. Soft, chocolate locks spread out like a halo. Thin, white robe under him like wings. His skin is smooth and tanned golden, giving him a warm, natural glow.

Erwin wants to  _ ruin  _ him.

He leans down to press his lips against Eren's once more before rummaging through his nightstand. He locates a small bottle of oil, opening it and coating his fingers.

He caresses tanned thighs gently before dragging one hand down. A single oiled finger lines up with Eren's hole but does not breach.

"Are you ready, Eren? Are you ready for me to spread you open on my fingers?"

Eren's hips buck into Erwin's touch.

"Y-Yes, sir. Finger me, please," Eren begs, rosy lips opening around a whine when the tip of Erwin's finger starts to push in. The older man doesn't stop until his finger is fully seated inside of Eren.

The brunet is tight but not as tight as Erwin had expected. And he is wet.

"Oh, what's this?" Erwin starts, leaning down to whisper against Eren's neck. "Did you already prepare yourself for me?"

Eren moans lowly as Erwin slides his finger out and pushes back in.

"Yes, sir. I... I wanted to feel good for you."

"Such a good boy for me. May I add another?"

"Yes, sir."

Erwin groans as the title, slipping a second oiled finger into Eren's waiting entrance. The fit is tighter now, Erwin's fingers thick and long. He wiggles them slowly, loosening Eren a bit before trying to move.

"Such a tight little hole. So pretty and pink."

Eren moans as the two fingers slide out and push back in, scissoring inside of him.

"C-Commander," Eren begs. "More."

Erwin starts to finger the brunet at a steady pace, sliding out before pushing in deep, scissoring, and repeating the process. Soon, Eren is loose enough for him to add a third.

The boy's cock becomes redder as Erwin fingers him, pearlescent precum leaking out of his tip. Erwin uses his free hand to stroke it, making Eren thrash on the bed. At that same moment, Erwin's fingers locate the boy's prostate. One hard press paired with one solid stroke has Eren orgasming instantly, a strangled moan ripping out of his throat.

"I-I'm sorry, Commander!" Eren stutters through his orgasm. He hadn't meant to cum, but he couldn't help it. Not when those thick fingers prodded at his prostate so suddenly.

"It's fine, Eren. Don't worry," Erwin reassures, slipping his fingers from Eren's hole. He uses the excess lube on his hand to coat his cock, stroking slowly.

"I'm going to ruin you, Eren," the older man mumbles. He leans down to rest in the crook of Eren's neck, lining his cock up with the boy's hole. "I'm going to put it in, alright?"

Eren only moans in response, wrapping his arms around his commander. His nails drag down Erwin's broad back when the tip goes in.

Eren is tighter around his cock than Erwin could've ever imagined, gripping him and creating delicious friction. The blond keeps pushing, getting about halfway in before stopping to check on Eren.

"Are you alright?" he asks, reaching up to stroke Eren's hair.

"I-I'm fine, sir." Eren has felt far worse pain than this. 

"I'm going to slide in the rest. Is that alright?"

"Yes, sir."

Erwin plants his hands in the bends of Eren's knees, spreading the boy further. He pushes his hips forward, bottoming out with a low groan. Even with thorough preparation, Eren's walls clamp tight around Erwin's cock.

Eren has never been so full in his life. The commander's cock fills him and stretches him wide, brushing against his prostate as the older man rocks his hips. The cock is much larger than someone of Eren's size should be taking, creating a noticeable bulge in the boy's midsection. 

"S-So big, Commander," Eren moans, reaching one hand around to rub at the bump. 

"You're adorable stretched around my cock like this," Erwin groans, the sight of the bulge creating a sense of pride in the older man. "May I start moving?"

Eren only moans in response, which Erwin takes as a yes.

He braces himself before pulling his hips back, groaning at the bite of Eren's nails. He lingers for a bit once he has removed himself, gazing at the beautiful boy below him.

Emerald orbs are blown out black, hazy with lust. Tanned skin is flush with arousal, which reaches down to the boy's nipples. The nubs are erect and tender-looking, unsurprising after Erwin's assault on them. Eren's chest heaves with deep breaths.

The older man growls low and seductive before shoving his entire length back into Eren's suffocating heat.

The boy's back arches immediately, a loud moan ripping through him. Erwin presses his lips against Eren's possessively. Those sounds belong to Erwin, at least for tonight, and he does not plan on sharing. 

Erwin repeats the motion, pulling from the channel before slamming himself back in. Each time, Eren makes the lewdest sounds of gratitude, thanking Erwin for his cock. 

Soon, the blond builds a steady pace. Strong hands move from the bends of Eren's knees to the small of his back, holding the boy close as Erwin pounds into him. He breaks their kiss and ducks down to kiss and suck at Eren's neck. 

"C-Commander! Ah! Harder!" Eren begs, nails still running up and down that broad back. Erwin is sure to have marks for weeks. 

"You want it harder, angel? You want me to pound you until you can't walk properly?"

Eren nods his head quickly.

"Of course, I can give it to you harder."

Erwin uses his grip on Eren's back to haul the boy up, legs thrown over the older man's shoulders. Eren is lighter than he looks, and Erwin easily maneuvers them both to the nearest wall. Eren shudders at the cold stone on his back. 

The blond braces his hands on the stone, quickly falling back into their brutal pace. He pounds harder and deeper at this angle, the head of his cock repeatedly hitting Eren's prostate. The brunet can only hold on for the ride.

"Such a tight, hot cunt. How many other men have you been stretched and pounded by?"

"N-None!"

"Oh? Am I your first? That can't be, not with how expertly you're taking my cock." 

"I-- Commander!"

"You're sucking me in too deliciously to be a virgin. Or are you just that excited to hand your virtue over to your commanding officer? To be touched deeper than you've ever been touched before?"

Erwin leans in close, breath fanning over Eren's sensitive neck as he continues to pound deep into the brunet. 

"Well, don't worry, gorgeous. I'll take care of you, just as I did earlier today."

With Erwin's hot groans and filthy words, Eren can feel himself teetering the line of a mind-blowing orgasm. 

"P-Please, sir!" the boy slurs, gripping at any part of the older man that he can reach.

"Please what, angel? Use your words and tell me what you want."

"I wanna c-cum,  _ please _ !"

"Tell me how grateful you are, and I'll let you cum."

Eren can hardly breathe, let alone form coherent thoughts. 

"T-Thank-- Fuck! Thank you, s-sir! Thank you for your cock!"

The words reach Erwin's ears as gibberish, but he accepts the boy's offering.

"Cum for me, my angel. Cum on my cock."

And Eren does. His back arches off the wall almost painfully as his cock coats his and Erwin's stomachs with white-hot cum. Eren screams his orgasm, raking his nails down Erwin's back hard enough to draw blood. 

Eren's walls draw taut, suffocating Erwin's cock more than before. The death grip on his cock forces his orgasm out of him, shooting his load deep inside of Eren's hot walls. 

After catching his breath, Erwin scoops Eren off the wall, laying the exhausted brunet onto the bed. He pulls his softening cock out of the boy, walking off to grab a damp towel to wipe his boy down. 

"You did amazing, angel," Erwin coos, gently cleaning Eren's cock and hole, both drenched in semen. "You can sleep in here tonight. You deserve it."

Eren smiles softly in return, eyelids heavy.

"Thank you, Commander."


End file.
